


Oh My Love

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, song shuffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have a morning routine. But everything has to end someday.</p>
<p>WARNING again for major character death.</p>
<p>Written to "Oh My Love" by John Lennon, as part of my <a href="http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/tagged/song-shuffle">song shuffle drabbles</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Love

Derek started the day like every other day for the past thirty years or so. Letting Stiles sleep while he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Coffee. Toasts. Morning paper directly from the mailbox.

Okay maybe that last one hasn’t been a daily routine for that long, but somewhere along the road as they began to grow old together in what would be their last house. Back when they were young, though life was starting to stay peaceful more than three months in a row Stiles always had a computer not far from hand. Researching. Staying connected to their pack, scattered around the world.

They use to mock old people with their crossword puzzles and small talks about the weather? Then they started counting their wrinkles. Stiles wrinkles, since Derek was aging beautifully, the traitor, and sudoku in the local newspaper didn’t seem so lame, in the quiet of the little house in the woods.

They deserved quiet after all the rough times they’d been through.

Breakfast was ready and Derek set it on the living room table, beside the purple folder with no name on it. Neither of them had been able to write Funeral arrangements on it. They’d had to deal with too many funerals to be able to read let alone write the word on their own paperwork. So they allowed themselves to pretend it was just an ordinary purple folder with ordinary documents they would never have to use.

Derek grabbed his phone and sent a text to his emergency contact list. He would deal with other people later on. He had time.

[ **It’s over** ]

It was way too early to call them and he feared his mouth would fail speaking anyway.

It was also too early for breakfast but it was their routine when waking up and he’d woken up the very minute Stiles’ heart stopped beating. There was no point waiting in bed for the sun to rise. There was no point anymore.

He had things to do, though they’d planned almost everything already.

_You never know, Derek, better be prepared_ , Stiles had said, smiling.

*

The sun was shining when the earth swallowed Stiles to never give him back.

People hugged. Cried. Smiled remembering memories, the happy and sweet, the bleeding and fighting. Swore they would never forget.

Derek let them hug him. Cry on his shoulder. Remind him of that time when Stiles did ... you know, you remember, right?

There was no point denying them those small comforts.

There was no point in staying there afterward.

The day was far from over when Derek shifted for the last time, leaving his clothes and his human life behind, to never ever return.

*

People used to say there are no wolves in California.

There is one now.


End file.
